Abandonment
by Kriss Abeyance
Summary: 1x2 3x4. Mpreg. School fic. Post war. Endless waltz ignored. They saw us as weapons that could be used against ‘their’ peace. They didn’t care that we were the once that gave it to them. This fic is not in order.
1. Chapter 1

They abandoned us.

We're all alone, the five of use. We'd never gone to school before, not really. Sure we attended a few classes when we were hiding out and using it as a cover story. But we had never stayed in the same place for more then a month. Our grades never mattered. We were never really students. All the other pilots but me had already gotten past grade 12 level and didn't need to attend school for learning.

But then they abandoned us. They saw us as weapons that could be used against 'their' peace. They didn't care that we were the once that gave it to them. They wanted us dead, or to be imprisoned for the rest of our lives.

They would have had us all on death row on war crimes if it weren't for 'Lena. For a girl that I wanted to strangle most of the time, she's kind of OK; I just have to ignore the pink limo and squeaky voice. She and the Preventers managed to convince them to let us prove we can live in 'normal' society by letting us attend a very big privet school that prides itself on the amount of information it provides parents on their children.

And that's how we ended up here at the best privet school in Canada. The five of us live together in a five-bedroom one-bathroom house that 'Lena's gov't has provided us.

Don't get me wrong. The place is nice. It has a desient size back yard. Quatre, who has finaly learned to cook is exsited about having his own kitichen to play in and Herro Trowa and Wufie have some impressive planes for the unfinished basment. But I've never realy had a place before. Not like this. The longest I stayed anywhere was with the sweapers and I've never had my own room. Not really. Not one that was mine and only mine.

To say it was a weird feeling was an understatement.

I should have been happy and talking endlessly about everything I was going to do with MY room but somehow I couldn't bring myself to care. I was going to start school for the first time since father Maxwell and sister hallen died and all I could think about was how pathetic my life has been.

Watching the others you'ld think that we chose this. That this was our choice that we wanted this. You would never belive that were only here because the only other choice was death and chances are were not going to be alive in another year.


	2. Chapter 2

Quatre's cute. And I mean that in just about every way it can be taken. He hasn't grown much since I first met him. He's still 5'6 and standing between Trowa and I who are both over six feet it adds to his image as a little brother expesily beside Trowa who just can't stop growing, Or even slow down a little. If he keeps going the way he is he'll be seven feet by earthfall eve.

His blond Hair hasn't darkened in the slightest. IF anything, now that he's on earth and under real, unfiltered sunlight It has seemed to lighten even more and now that it's a little longer and shaggier it just adds to the effect of his eyes. And his eyes don't get me started on his eyes. They keep getting bigger and bluer. At this point I'm thinking that all we need to do is send Q in to do his puppy dog eyes and ask politely and any and all wars will end. Even Coronal Bitch's heart would have melted under that look. And that's why all he had to do was smile and ask politely if I could give him a hand and off I went, into the jaws of hell to snatched Wufei's chem. Homework.

Now don't get me wrong. I'm a good sneak. If you need to get into some place no one else can get into I'm your man but this wasn't just anywhere. This was the Wu-man's Armory. Also known as his bedroom and he knows me well. Still it would have been an easy in and out But Mr stick up his but wasn't feeling the greatest and had gone to bed early and Cat was to nice to wake him so he asked it I could grab the work without waken the sleeping dragon.

This guy could put Heero to shame with his paranoia. At least Heero can share a room when he needs to. If I even step near wufie's door, he's going to know. If I open his door I'm going to have his big knife at my throat. But letting Cat down isn't an option. Not if I don't want to feel like a heel for the rest of my life so in I go.


	3. Chapter 3

Haven excaped the dragons den I thank any and all gods who are listening that night time cold medession has something in it to put the user asleep and head of to hand the stolen homework to Quatre Hoping beyond all hope that I'll be out of the house before Wufei relizes his homework isn't were he put it.

If I'm lucky He'll sleep in with the cold medison in his sistom. Or killer ningase hired by the power rangers willl kidnape him and use him as a babysitter for small lions.

I can hope.

After a quick thank you and smile Q takes the work and heads into what was once my room but we changed it into the Den once we realized that with the five of us only having the living room and kitchen, as common spaces wasn't enough.

And besides having your own room is over rated. This way, having to share a room with Heero I'm guaranteed fun at all hours of the day. Just last night Heero pulled out a marker and drew a line down the centre of the room and told me to keep my mess on my side.

Then this morning when he woke up he was facing my side of the room and the first thing that he saw was my wall covered with over twenty posters and between the posters were articals about just about anything that ment damn to me wether it was the Maxwell church masicore or about the Gundams and their pilots, My wall was covered along with my part of the other two walls.

He still hasn't spoken to me.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay so maybe saying you snooze you lose isn't the smartest thing to say when your homicidal roommate finds out you lifted his math book for a buddy with blue eyes but that's no reason to snap his math book in half over my head and land us both in detention.

We're supposed to be acting normal for crying out loud. The second the gov hears about this we're as good as dead! But NO Wu-babe has to lose his temper and possibly destroy our only chance of living a normal life!

At least we got out of history.


End file.
